


Just How Long Do You Need

by honeyedlion



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Irony, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedlion/pseuds/honeyedlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two conversations, one public and one private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just How Long Do You Need

"Hey, Finny, do you like horses?" Meyrin's voice was pitched low, soft, so as to not disturb the evening calm. Being autumn, fat leaves hung from thin drooped braches, like heavy drops of blood waiting to fall. The air surrounding their quiet procession smelled like cold and spice. The carriage they rode on rattled softly with the weight of their baggage, Bard snoring softly from where he sat slumped on the top of the carriage. Meyrin, Finny and Tanaka rode on the front seat, Finnian's hands casually grasping the reins.

Inside the carriage, Ciel's hands had made rumpled fists of the soft velvet that lined the walls as Sebastian's wicked tongue snaked a wet line down his back, before teasing lower.

"Of course! I like their noses."

               

"Noses!" Meyrin exclaimed, the high pitch to her voice the only thing that kept them from hearing the low wavering moan forced from Ciel's throat as Sebastian slid a long finger inside him, the motion slow and teasing enough to allow intimate knowledge of the rough edge of each joint and knuckle. "Why do you like the noses?"

"They're soft." Finnian replied simply, looking at Meyrin in surprise. "Haven't you ever pet a horses nose? It's soft, like velvet."

Ciel's face was currently crushed into the velvet of the wall, his legs cramping and aching from the strain of holding his position. Sebastian breathed a small laugh on his neck, before he pushed inside, the thick, blunt head widening Ciel so deliciously slowly. The weight of him moved them together, pushing him deeper and deeper into Ciel, until the boy was sobbing with it.

The carriage slowly rocked down the road, and Bard snorted, shifting to the side as Ciel bit down hard on his knuckles. Anything to keep sound from leaking out.

“I’ve never touched a horse before.” Meyrin said, her voice taking on a musing tone. “They always seemed so big. And usually they’re going too fast to touch.”

Finnian cocked his head to the side, before smiling at her brightly. “Ah, you should come to the stables then! I can show you around, you can even feed them from your hand!”

“Really?” Meyrin said excitedly. Ciel came, mouth open and silent, thick white dripping from Sebastian’s now soiled glove, pooling on the leather seat he knelt on.

“Really.” Finnian replied confidently, giving her a quick thumbs up. “I’ll protect you.”

Sebastian curled over Ciel and spent into the gasping boy, hot and wet.

Tanaka clicked the reins, making the horses step a little faster, for a few moments. Sebastian wiped away their mess with a handkerchief, before settling Ciel down with a sigh. Ciel leaned close, to murmur something to him, and Sebastian let out a brief chuckle.

“Ah.” Finnian said, looking back at the covered window behind them. “I guess they’re not asleep in there after all.”

               

 

**Author's Note:**

> Go for a [ride](http://honeyedlion.tumblr.com/). Or, submit a request.


End file.
